


Gather Your Rosebuds

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: "Generosity, courage, honesty, pity, the faculty to look short life in the face— certainly comradeship and tenderness— these qualities may explain why Guenever took Lancelot as well as Arthur. It was courage more than anything else— the courage to take and give from the heart, while there was time. Poets are always urging women to have this kind of courage. She gathered her rose-buds while she might, and the striking thing was that she only gathered two of them, which she kept always, and that those two were the best."-- T H White





	Gather Your Rosebuds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).




End file.
